


If You're A Freak, Then Ya Coming Home With Me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, D/s, Fisting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Thigh Slapping, after xfactor era, also this is stupid cute, but no actual crossdressing, harry is 18, talk of crossdressing, vague subspace, very little, warning for not much kink negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's why he's standing here now, staring at the phone like he might throw up or faint or something. Because his best friend, his bandmate, Harry Styles, has fisting porn on his phone.</p><p>First of all, who even keeps porn on their phones anymore?</p><p>And. And okay maybe it's a joke. Guys do that right? They show each other fucked up porn to be like, manly and stuff. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're A Freak, Then Ya Coming Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 4 am and I just finished this so it's probably shit but I hope you enjoy it and yay! fisting!

Louis is in shock, to say the least. 

The thing is, right, he didn't mean for this to happen and he can't really move because the thing is.

He's in the dressing room, clutching Harry's phone in a death grip because well. Well. This is all Harry's fault. He left his damn phone in the dressing room because of course he forgot it, he wouldn't be Harry if he didn't forget something. And so it kept ringing. And Louis isn't exactly known for being the most patient person in the world. So he checked the phone because really, the insistent ringing was becoming infuriating. And after he saw that it was just an alarm, he should have just put the phone down.

But then again, Louis isn't exactly known for respecting other peoples privacy, is he?

And that's why he's standing here now, staring at the phone like he might throw up or faint or something. Because his best friend, his bandmate, Harry Styles, has fisting porn on his phone.

First of all, who even keeps porn on their phones anymore?

And. And okay maybe it's a joke. Guys do that right? They show each other fucked up porn to be like, manly and stuff. Right?

He's probably going into a state of shock and he can't quit scrolling because there's just so much of it. Photos of twinky looking guys bent over, asses in the air, stretched wide around the fist of other men.

And see that's new too. Everyone knew Harry was comfortable. Comfortable naked, confident flirting. He didn't get the nickname cheeky chappy for no reason, so he knew that. But he wouldn't have guessed that Harry actually liked men.

They joke a lot, on stage and off, but Louis never thought any of it held any weight. And so now he doesn't really know how to feel. Would it be rude to assume that Harry was ever serious when flirting with him and playing around? Would he be an ass? 

An uncomfortable feeling crawls up his throat as exits the photo feed and flings the phone to the other side of the couch. Just in time, as the door to the dressing room opens.  
Harry shuffles in, humming under his breath. And this is bad, this is really bad. Because Louis threw the phone to the wrong place and it's like, really obvious and his face feels hot and he knows he looks crazed. He kicks his legs up on the table in front of him and tries to look casual. Casual, right.

Harry looks up and smiles at him, shuffling past to pick up his things. He pauses and looks to where his phone is laying against a pillow, looks at Louis and looks back.  
Louis wrings his hands in his lap and tries to look innocent. Which is hard on a good day. 

The tension in the room starts to rise as the older lad sinks himself into the couch, trying to look less strained and obvious.

Harry's eyes are squinting and oh no- that's not good, he looks suspicious.

"Lou," He begins in a slow voice, head tilted in curiosity, "Have you been using my phone?"

Right to it then. Okay, it's fine. He can do this. He can lie to Harry.

"Yes." Well, shit. He gulps, realizing he's just completely given it away.

Harry's eyebrows shoot up. He doesn't look angry but there's a definite flush to his face. 

"It was- there was an alarm and it was annoying, you know how I am, mate." He rushes to explain, exhaling on a forced laugh. 

"You- you didn't, like, go through anything, did you?" Harry asks, hand coming up to rake through his hair in a nervous fidget.

"No!" Louis protests and really, he probably definitely sounds like he's lying now. "'Course not, mate. I just switched it off."

God, he wishes he would have just switched it off. Harry's gulping now, fidgeting minutely where he stands in front of the couch and for some reason it's making Louis wildly uncomfortable.

He clears his throat, standing up from the couch and wiping his sweaty palms on the front of his jeans. He can't really meet Harry's eye. The tension in the room is unbearable.  
He opens his mouth to say something, maybe apologize again, when Liam sticks his head in the room to tell them the van is there to pick them up.

Situation saved, then.  
\--

 

It doesn't come up for a few weeks.

When it does, it's Louis fault. As usual.

They're winding down, you see. Having a good time, getting drunk at some friends party, someone Louis can't be bothered to remember. He's surrounded by attractive women and that's all he really cares about.

As of right now, he's trying to grind against a very cute brunette in a nice red dress. 

But there's something distracting him, something he can see just out the corner of his eye.

It shouldn't be bothering him still, is the thing. He knows that what he found on Harry's phone was most likely a coincidence. But. As of right now, he can see Harry pressed against the wall, muscles tensed, as some tall guy with ashy blonde hair whispers in his ear. 

And he wonders. He wonders if maybe Harry has done it, wonders if he's ever been fingered. If that kind of thing even feels good. Wonders if someones gotten four fingers inside him before. If Harry's even had anal sex and why is he even thinking about this, while he's grinding his crotch against the ass of a very attractive, very drunk woman.

Last time he checked, he was pretty much into women. But he can't take his eyes off Harry, huddled in his dark corner, eyes obviously drooping down suggestively at whatever this mans saying to him.

The taller guy brings a hand up and brushes it along his face and well, that's enough of that really. He detaches himself from the red dress girl and rushes over to the two men in the corner.

As he approaches, he realizes he doesn't exactly know what to say and his drunken mind is panicking. He shouldn't have drank so much vodka, he can barely even form a setence in his head and-

And he pukes on the blond guys feet.

And that's that, really.

The last thing he remembers is Harry lugging him out of the house and cooing at him in that annoyingly earnest voice.

\--

 

There's blinding, horrible light and he's going to die. Louis is certain this is what death feels like, the endlessness and the bright horrible lights. The buzzing noises around him.  
"Is this death?" He whispers gently into the air.

He hears a chuckle and a clinking noise, peeks one eye open to see Harry hovering over him, shirtless and holding a steaming cup of tea, the other sat on his bedside table.

"You're always dramatic when you have a hangover," Harry huffs out as he sits crossed legged on the other side of the bed. 

Louis groans and lifts himself up, his head pounding with his new-found movement.

Harry offers him the cup of tea, which he sips at gratefully, nearly moaning in relief. And oh, wait. He remembers now.

"I puked on you last night, didn't I?" He asks, squeezing his eyes shut. Because really, he feels like such a dick. He's kind of known for doing horrible things when he's drunk.

Harry chuckles a little but his expression becomes slightly guarded.

"Not exactly," He begins, eyes turning downcast with a nervous edge. "Um...Do you by any chance remember anything else happening last night?"

Louis eyebrows furrow because he can't really remember much at all, beyond puking on-  
Wait. He didn't puke on Harry. He puked on that guy, the one with the blonde hair- and Oh. That's why Harry looks so nervous. He looks faintly pale, as Louis studies him, gaze still turned down and hands visibly shaking. 

"Haz," Louis begins, reaching a hand out to touch the younger lads knee. "You know I don't care about any of that, right? I mean, I'm a little surprised but it's not a big deal."

Harry lets out a shaky sigh of relief, his cheeks coloring a bit.

"Okay, thank you- that's," He takes a deep breath, finally looking Louis in the eye, a small quirk to his lips. "That's good. Thank you, Lou."

He wants to ask Harry about it. About what- or rather who- he likes but. It feels rude. Best save it for another time. 

But then Louis is gazing at Harry, who looks so sweet and innocent in the morning with his shower wet hair and soft skin. And he feels like such an asshole. For snooping, for finding out more than he needed to know and the thing is, Louis is shit at keeping secrets.

"I saw it," He squeaks out and Harry looks at him in bewilderment, confusion apparent on his face. "I-uh- I saw something on your phone."

And he expected Harry to turn a bit pale or maybe get a little scared but instead he just looks mildly annoyed.

"Lou, you aren't supposed to do that!" He says in aggravation but there's a strange smile on his face. And like, what the fuck? Why is his smiling. Louis is so confused. He sets his tea to the side and gives Harry his full attention.

"I didn't really mean to, Haz," Louis sighs and rakes a hand through his hair. He laughs a little because if Harry isn't too bothered by this, then why should he be? This is fine, right? Perfectly normal. "It just happened. And I know you might feel a bit embarrassed but I reckon it's pretty normal, right? Lads do things like this all the time."

Harry looks downright befuddled now, mouth dropped open and eyebrows drawn together.

"Lou," He says, setting his cup down and he looks like he's choosing his words carefully. "Just what exactly are you talking about?"

And okay, wait a second.

"What are....you talking about?" He squeaks out slowly.

Harry looks at him strangely, before sighing. "Lou, I know you found out about the signed football I got you. You don't have to keep pretending."  
Wait. What?

"I'm not-what are you going on about, that's not what I was talking about?"

Harry looks mildly annoyed now, he lets out a huff and straightens himself on the bed. 

"Well then, what else would you have even found on my-" He freezes up and his face sags and Louis can see the moment he realizes.

"Oh shit." He gasps, more of a whisper, a hand shakily covering his mouth.

"Yeah, oh shit."

\--

"Haz, come on," He sighs, forehead mashed into the bathroom door he's leaning against. Because his best friend is a child.

As soon as the secret was out, Harry had turned green and ran for the nearest exit. Which happened to be the bathroom. He was hiding out, probably waiting for Louis to leave. Which was ridiculous because hello, this is his house too.

"Haz, I promise it's not that big of a deal." Louis nearly bangs his head into the door because he's seriously an idiot, bringing it up like this. He's always doing this, always poking his nose into things that don't concern him and it never ends up good.

"Yes it is," He hears Harry whimper from the other side, obviously upset. Louis feels awful, he does, but at the same time it's like. He isn't good at dealing with crisis. And this is a level four crisis right now.

"So you like things in your..you know," What the fuck is he even saying? He bangs his hand into the door a little. Fucking idiot. "The point is, Haz, it's alright. It's fine even. Not a big deal."

He hears a shuffle from the other side and rushes to push himself back, not wanting to land face forward on the tiled floor. 

He looks up to see Harry shuffle out awkwardly, no tears on his face but with hunched shoulders and pink cheeks. He looks miserable. Which isn't okay, not for Louis best friend.

He reaches one of his huge hands out to the older lad and helps pull him up of the ground. and shit, right. They're face to face now. He can do this. He's an adult, he can totally  
talk about bum stuff. It's fine. He smiles at the younger boy in what he hopes is a calming way.

Harry's face seems to clear a bit and he starts to smile back. Louis can do this, he's got supportive words at the ready, soon to come out his mouth and-  
"I love you no matter what you choose to put in your ass."

Jesus Christ. Okay, to be fair, that isn't exactly what he meant to say and he's possibly going to bash his head in the wall because now Harry has gone back to looking ashamed again.

"It's-it's not like," Harry stutters out, clearly too nervous to get the words out, "It's not like I've done it, Lou. It's just- it's not even a thing." He's pulling nervously at the hem of his shirt, refusing to look the older lad in the eye.

Louis eyebrows raise to his hairline. Not even a thing. Huh. 

"Haz, please don't be offended," He says and right, usually this is followed by something offensive and he IS Louis so. "But there was like...a lot of fisting porn on your phone. Like an inordinate amount of it." 

Harry looks even more ashamed now and fuck that's not what he wanted to make happen.

"And that's fine, okay?" The older boy rushes to say, wanting to ease Harry back into his comfort zone. He's so out of his element right now. "You like that stuff, that's okay. It doesn't mean you want to do that, it's just a thing, yeah?"

He doesn't even know why he's asking because with the way Harry's cheeks have gone red and his eyes have widened beyond their size, he already knows.

He hesitates and chooses his words carefully. "So- so you, you want to do that? With a person?" He asks, hoping that he sounds calm and collected and not like he's shaking with curiosity on the inside.

Harry clears his throat and fiddles with his the rings on his left hand, eyes still trained on the carpet beneath them. "I do, a bit," He says in a hushed voice. "It's just- I don't really want to explain, if that's alright? I won't ever get to do anything like that anyways. Not with- you know." 

Louis can sense the struggle behind his words. Because he does get it, to some extent. This is obviously something Harry really wants and damn it, he deserves to have all the experiences he wants and Louis would be an awful friend if he didn't help.

 

\--

 

All is resolved a week later and it's almost like nothing weird happened between the two boys in the first place. Things are good, cool, great even.

Except they aren't because Louis is on his laptop. 

He didn't mean to do this but he's been pretty determined to help Harry out. Because- well, because. Because he has his own reasons and they don't need to be justified.

He's going to help Harry out.

He read about fisting online. He tried to stay away from the vast amount of wikipedia articles offered on the subject, just because he wants to be safe. And he wants Harry to be safe. What best friend wouldn't want that?

So, here is his, sitting in his dim lit hotel room, skulking through a sex shop.

He read online that the best chance you have to achieving maximum fisting potential is to prepare the- er- the arsehole, as they say. Louis is trying, he really is but he's sort of out of his element.

But here he is, looking at butt plugs and there's so many different kinds and sizes and why would anyone need one shaped like a bunny head??

He eventually comes across one that is 3 inches at insertion and has a sort of fancy look to it. He figures Harry deserves something that looks fancy and plus, is has a nice matte black color to it. Simple. Clean. Efficient. And as an added bonus, it vibrates. Which he thinks must, like, make things looser. Or something.

Wow. What has his life become.

He decides to put the plug in the cart and to go ahead and add some lubricant, just in case he ends up not having any. Though he probably does, considering the amount of porn he collects.

\--

 

When the toys arrive, Louis tries to be as stealthy as possible about it but he's not very good at the whole being-subtle thing and so he just ends up putting the plug and it's various other items into a shitty gift bag he found at the airport a few days ago and lays it on Harry's pillow.

Inside he puts a step-by-step instruction on how to insert the plug and then maybe Harry can work up to his own hand. Is that even possible? 

It hits him pretty hard that he's probably come to a block in his plan but he figures that maybe Harry doesn't own a plug this big and maybe he'll just enjoy it for what it is.

He leaves a note that says, "Don't have too much fun! -Louis xx"

He's not exactly proud of how fast he rushes out of the room after that but- well. It is what it is.

 

\--

 

Harry's acting fucking weird and Louis' starting to get worried.  
They're in the middle of an interview right now and things had started out simply enough. Harry wasn't talking to anyone, really. Which was strange but the older lad had just figured his friend was sick or tired and wasn't in the mood for chit chat. Or he was upset about the toy. He probably was but really, Louis was just being a good friend so there was no reason for Harry to get so awkward about the whole thing.

But then things got really weird.

Harry wouldn't stop moving. They're all seated on a huge yellow couch and of course, the younger boy is right next to him and he won't stop wiggling around. It's actually becoming kind of annoying, combined with the fact that Harry refuses to talk to him. It's driving him insane, to be honest.

"What is America like, compared to the UK?" The Interviewer asks and wow. It's not like that haven't answered that before. Zayn opens his mouth to speak and at the moment Harry chooses to nearly bear his elbow down into Louis crotch.

Before he can stop himself, his hand darts out and squeezes Harry's knee harshly. He hears the curly haired boy breathe in deeply and leans towards his ear.

"Stop it." He whispers and he's not sure why his voice sounds so menacing but he's not in a great mood.

He expects Harry to pull away, maybe snap back at him like he would on any other normal day when Louis being a bitch. Instead he slumps down, body going lax and lets out a quiet whine, turning his eyes towards Louis and glaring harshly.

Which. Okay, what the fuck? Louis is fully ready to get heated because the younger lad obviously is mad about the toy and Louis was just trying to help, honestly.  
"What crawled up your ass and-"

The words die in his throat as Harry's mouth drops open and his eyes become hooded.

And it kind of hits him at that moment.

Holy shit. He did not. 

"You did not." He whispers back urgently, eyes scanning Harry's body quickly. The younger boys face is flushed a light pink color, eyes drooping low. He's got a little sheen of sweat collecting on his brow and sure enough, Louis can see the line of his hard cock, pressed snugly against his inseam.

A rush of arousal sparks through him so strongly, he's shocked. 

This isn't- what's even going on with him? Something must show in his eyes because Harry starts to squirm even more in his seat and Louis hears a small thud noise.

He averts his eyes from the younger lads frantic form to see a small remote laying on the floor at their feet. 

And shit- he knows what that is and he can't believe Harry brought it with him. 

He doesn't even realize he's reaching for the small remote until his hand closes around it. He yanks back up quickly, glancing around to see if anyone caught him. The other boys are watching the interviewer with rapt attention but Harry's eyes are glued to him, even wider now.

He keeps glancing back and forth between Louis and the hand clenched around the remote, his eyes wide in panic and- what looks like arousal.

Louis gulps and grips the remote tighter, not breaking eye contact. What the fuck is he supposed to do. He got the gift for Harry thinking he could help his friend but he could have never predicted how fucking hot it would be to watch Harry writhe on this couch, in public non the less. He didn't even know he liked Harry, much less guys. So why the hell was he starting to get so bothered?

Harry gave him one final look, teeth implanted in his plump bottom lip- how had Louis never noticed how good they looked- and slumped back into the couch.  
They're staring sort of intensely at each other, surely someone would notice soon. But Harry nods his each the tiniest bit and sinks back into the cusion and Louis thinks okay. 

Okay. He can do this.

He presses the button of the remote lightly and it's instant. Harry's shoulders become stiff and his face blossoms red. His eyes start to close just the tiniest bit and his hips shift a little into the couch. 

Holy shit, this is not even remotely how he wanted to spend his day, watching his best friend shift side to side on the couch, knowing exactly why he's so flushed and debauched. The younger boys face is tinted pink, cheeks a nice flushed color and he's biting into his lip pretty hard, eyelashes fluttering. 

Louis is getting mildly scared of his own reaction to Harry's squirming form. He can feel his dick getting harder in his sweats and it should probably be alarming how much he's thinking about Harry spread out underneath him, hot and flustered as he is right now.

Harry's eyes meet his for a second and that's it, then. He presses the switch off and watches as the younger boy sags back into the couch. His eyes shift uneasily around the room just to make sure no one has noticed the obvious shift of tension in the air. 

The interviewer is engaged in a conversation with Zayn, something about art. He nods along and offers a little answer, just to make sure he doesn't seem too out of it. He reaches down for the remote and presses the button again, staring at Harry's profile.

The effect is instant but barely noticeable. His shoulders tense and his eyes widen briefly before he just- he just sinks further into the couch. And it's the hottest thing Louis ever seen. It's like he's just giving up. There's sweat forming on his temples and his face is so flushed, surely someone will notice.

Louis wonders if this is enough for him, if he's stretched enough. He wonders how the plug feels, pressed so tightly against his prostate. He's ultimately kind of curious because it's not a sensation he himself has ever felt.

Harry turns his head just tiniest bit and there's a question in his gaze. 

Louis already knows exactly what the younger boy is thinking. 

He nods once and switches the remote off.

\--

They rush out of the room at different points because even in his unexplained haze of lust, he knows they have to be stealthy. Because he is. Lusting, that is. 

He's going to just go with it and not freak out because he's Louis and he can totally deal with this random bought of...lustful feelings towards his best friend.

And it isn't like it's that random. He's always stared at Harry's lips just a little too long to be normal. 

And okay, now he is freaking out, as he paces back and forth in the tiny bathroom. 

Surely Harry would show up soon, surely he had to know what Louis had meant when he nodded at him in the studio.

And sure enough, five seconds later, the door creaks open and Harry shuffles in awkwardly. Louis takes a moment to just look at him. His hands are fidgeting restlessly as his sides, hair sticking to his temples. His face is a strong combination of pale and flushed. And god, he looks like an absolute doll. Louis feels a striking need to fuck him up a little bit and the realization is so strong that it pushes him into action. 

He rushes past the younger lad until he reaches the door and locks the bolt.

He takes a deep breath and swings around to where Harry stands now, backed against the wall, eyes wide and confused. 

Louis stalks forward and rests his hand on Harry's hip softly, his shirt riding up to expose just a strip of his pale, smooth skin.

Louis gulps as the curly haired boy breathes heavily. The tension is think in the air.

"Is it- Is it in?" He asks, voice a rough whisper.

Harry licks his lips and jesus, they're so swollen from how he's been biting on them. He lets out a shaky exhale and nods, eyes wide and trusting.

Louis nods back and like that. It's basically a confirmation.

"Turn around, put your hands on the wall."

Harry obeys fast, which should probably be concerning. But the younger boy has always had an odd habit of wanting to please Louis on a whim.

Louis takes a deep breath, staring at the picture presented before him. Harry, with his hands pressed into the hideous pink wall in front of him, head slightly hung, and back muscles tense.

The older boy releases a sigh and steps forward, hands coming to rest on his best friends hips, fingers wrapping around to the ridges in his abdomen.  
Louis leans his head forward, lips brushing Harry's ear softly, "Tell me you want this, right now," He whispers, listening to the way his friend gulps loudly in the near silent bathroom.

He feels Harry nod his head and let out a sigh, a simple "Yes."

Louis grips harder onto the curly haired boys hips, and grinds hard into his arse, surprised by how hard he's become. Harry lets out a small whine, sounding so debauched already and arches his arse out, pressing it further into the bulge pressing against Louis zipper.

Louis pulls back a little and reaches down to unzip the other boys pants from the front and does so with little stuggle, pulling the skin tight jeans down to around his knees, taking his blue briefs down in the process, before resuming his place behind Harry.

If he leans back, he can see where the plug peaks out of Harry's hole, a small black tip surrounded by the rosy color of his hole, slick and swollen from how long it's remained inside the boy.

Louis reaches down and presses a single finger to it, moving it into the other boy. He can feel the wetness of lube slicked over Harry's hole, almost as if he used more than he should have. 

"So," Louis begins, trying to inject some kind of confidence in his voice. "Did you really think this would be a good idea?"

Harry whines pitifully as he begins to draw the plug out, only to slowly thrust it back in. He's starting to shake against the wall, his thighs tensing as Louis fucks him with the black plug.

"I mean," Louis begins again, shoving the plug just a little big harder, other hand pressing into Harry's lower back, forcing his arse further out. It makes such a pretty vision, his hole trying to greedily suck the toy back in. 

"Did'ya wake up this morning and just decide today would be the best time to wear this?" He punctuates his point with a hard push of the toy and Harry lets out a loud cry.

"God, yes- I don't- Louis," He's basically crying at this point, his head turned sideways to look at the man behind him. Louis can only imagine how hard his cock is. He can feel his own cock, leaking precome heavily through his jeans.

"Really wanna be ready for my entire fucking hand, don't you?", The older lad asks and jesus, he has no idea where this domineering side of him is coming from. He thrusts into the whining boy in front of him, the plug completely enveloped. 

Harry lets out a loud moan, body tensing up, and just like that, he comes all over the wall.

\--

Things are awkward after that, to say the least.

It's not like Louis ran out of the room after that, it's just that- well, that's kind of exactly what he did. He didn't even help Harry pull his pants up.

He's not really proud of his behavior. 

Which is why he's been avoiding Harry for the past three days. Because he's an idiot and what better way to make up for idiotic behavior than to continue being a dumbass?  
It's just, you can't really go back from penetrating your best friend. And he's kind of having issues coping with the idea that he did just that. He penetrated his friend. With an anal plug. 

It's like he's living in a different universe, honestly.

But, to be honest, this was bound to happen eventually. Louis could continue to ignore his lingering homosexual tendencies or he could admit that's he jerked off to the thought of Harry's thighs more than once. 

So, that's what he's doing. Admitting and coping and trying to gather the courage to go talk to his friend that lives literally a room away from him.  
He's also drowning himself in junk food and watching episodes of friends.

He thinks he's doing pretty okay. But. He needs to actually talk to his best friend and that's going to be really fucking awkward.

He sucks up what little courage he has left and drags himself out of his unkempt bed and makes the long trek to Harry's bedroom, where he stands outside the door.

He raises his hand up to knock and like, this isn't normal. He literally never knocks but now it feels wrong to just barge in. It's not like Harry has anything he hasn't already seen, then again he's seen it all in pretty high quality and he should probably turn around and leave and go wallow in his own cowardly pity-

The door opens suddenly, revealing Harry on the other side. His eyebrows are furrowed and he looks confused by Louis shocked face, his hand still poised to knock on the door.

"Were you about to.....knock?" Harry asks, as if the idea of Louis behaving like a normal human being is out of the ordinary. The older boy would be insulted but.

"We kind of need to talk." He says instead.

\--

The room feels tense, where they sit stiffly side by side on Harry's bed. They aren't even looking at each other and really how can Louis be expected to keep his silence.

"I'm sorry we kind of had sex but not really and I didn't even ask you if you wanted it, I just kind of which like, weird macho lad on you and I know it was probably scary and I don't know what came over me but you're my best friend and I don't really know why I've been ignoring you and I know you were about to ask but I didn't mean it in the first place, I'm just kind of a huge, big idiot." 

He takes a deep breath, can feel his face heating up in embarrassment. Jesus Christ, he needs a filter.

When he looks up, Harry is turned towards him and his lips are quirked in a small, amused looking smile.

"A big, huge idiot?" He asks, still looking kind of confused but seemingly ready to take the piss out of his best mate.

"That's what you got out of that?" Louis sighs in defeat. Trust Harry to ignore the rest of his spectacular speech.

"No, Lou," Harry says, now sounding apologetic. "It's alright...that night was...a lot to take in."

Louis snorts. A lot to take in. You could say that much. 

Harry shoots him an unamused look and elbows him in the side. And really, this is what makes them so good together. They're like two halves of a puzzle piece or some stupid, sappy shit like that.

Louis turns to him fully, locking eyes with the boy beside him.

"I'm kind of stupid for you," He says and oddly enough, he's not even that scared right now. "It's sort of gross, to be honest."

Harry laughs, reaching forward to grab Louis hands.

"It's the grossest," He laughs, shaking his head. "I'm pretty in love with you too, think I have been for awhile."

Louis lets out a sigh of relief he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Well, that's good," He says, leaning closer to the younger lad, words falling softly on his cherry red lips.

"The goodest," Harry whispers, and really, they are so fucking cliche. Their lips meet and honestly, this was asking to happen since the beginning.

Louis hands come up to tangle into the younger boys curls, tugging him in further, causing him to slip and rearrange himself so that he rests on his knees in front of Louis, nearly straddling him. 

Their lips move together softly, Louis teeth sinking into Harry's plump lower lip. The curly haired boy lets out a tiny whine and really, Louis is such a fucking goner for this boy. 

He smooths his hands through his curls, tugging hard near the back, the way he secretly knows Harry is into. Their kisses become rough and wet, tongues beginning to tangle and rub together in their mouths.

They separate for a moment, breath mingling in between them. 

"So," Harry whispers, words sounding sinfully rough. "Does this mean I get your hand now?" 

Louis inhales sharply because holy shit, there's no way this is actually happening.

"Like," Louis swallows, he can barely get his words out. "Right now?" 

Harry nods and pulls back, quickly trying to scramble out of his jeans. Louis pauses him, taking hold of his big hands.

He makes Harry look him in the eye, the green eyed boys face is flushed and aroused. He looks thoroughly fucked already.

He rushes to get them both out of their clothes.

\--

 

Louis presses Harry back into the bed, kissing down his long, pale torso. He stops to lick around one of his pretty pink nipples, sucking it into his mouth as Harry cries out at the sensation. He has to press his shoulders back down into the bed when he nibbles on the small bud and causes the boy to arch up and moan out his name. 

Louis continues to slide down his body, the feeling of power is intoxicating. He settles himself between the curly haired lads impossibly long legs, beautiful thighs stretched out on either side of his head. He slips his hands up the boys pale thighs, pressing his fingernails into the soft skin of his hips, making the younger man hiss.

"You'd look so lovely in some lace," Louis says, shocked by how rough his voice sounds, as he tickles his fingers over Harry's sensitive balls, running them up the shaft of his cock, hard and flushed pink, curving towards his toned belly. "Maybe a set of garters." He says, tracing his fingers back down Harry's thighs, keeping eye contact with the other lad, "I could snap them against your thighs, maybe?" He punctuates his point by lightly slapping Harry's thigh. The boy beneath him arches up, letting out a pitiful whine. 

"Oh," Louis smirks at the boy in front of him, feeling suddenly mischievous, "Do we like that, baby?"

Harry whines again, nodding against his pillow, trying to wiggle around the bed to try and get some kind of attention to his aching cock.

Louis grips his hips, stills him against the sheets. 

"Behave." He says it lowly enough to sound dangerous and Harry stills suddenly. It's a lot of power to deal with. 

Louis lowers his hand down onto Harry's thigh, harder this time and the younger boy lets out a shrill whine, his legs trying to clench together but Louis wrestles them apart, leaning his head down to latch his mouth onto the skin of his inner thigh.

He sucks on the skin and bites until the younger lad starts to whine and wiggle under his grasp. He's letting out little noises, kittenish little moans. Louis has never been harder in his life, his dick hanging heavily between his legs.

He lifts up and pushes Harry's thighs back together.

"Roll over, arse up." He orders, looking down at the beautiful debauched boy in front of him. Harry hastens to obey, turning quickly over in the sheets, sticking his lovely pale bum up into the air, head hanging low between his shoulders.

Louis smooths a hand down the knobs of his back, peering down at the boys arse in front of him while fisting his leaking cock in his hand. He knees up closer to Harry, caressing down the boys back until he gets to his arse, smoothing his hand over one cheek and sinking his nails in.

"You've got such an under-appreciated arse, Haz," Louis says, slapping the left cheek lighting to watch it jiggle and hear Harry gasp at the sensation. "Think about eating you out all the fucking time." 

He leans down and licks a fat stripe right over the curly haired lads crack, reveling in the gasp it gets out of the younger boy. 

He pulls the boys pert cheeks apart, diving in and getting him wet with his tongue. He drags it around in circles around his rim, pressing it inside as well as he can. Harry is whining so loudly right now, Louis' glad they don't have any other roommates. 

He pulls back, smacking the boys left arse cheek again. 

"Talk to me, baby," He tells Harry who seems keen on staying in place. The older boy can see how hard he is between his spread thighs, leaking at the tip. "Tell me how you feel."

He pushes back in, pointing his tongue and fucking it into the shaking boys arse.

"Feels- feels so good, Lou- fuck," Harry's voice is low and shaky, his entire boy wracking in pleasure.

Louis eats him out feverishly, not even caring for finesse as he takes the beautiful boy underneath apart, piece by piece. All he can think about is how much he wants to fuck him up. He begins to wiggle one finger into the boys tight hole, aided only by the slide of his spit. Harry's arms finally give out and his upper body falls into the bed.

"God, Lou," Harry moans harder, face now squashed into his pillow, arse still high in the air. "C'mon, do it. Get me- ahhh, get me ready." 

Louis licks all around his finger, staring in awe at the way the tiny pink rim looks, so tight and he has no idea how he's supposed to fit his entire fist in there.

He sits up and reluctantly extracts his finger, reaching into the side table to take out a half used bottle of lube and really, how does he even know where Harry keeps his lube. 

The younger boy is getting agitated, moving restlessly against the sheets, waiting as Louis pops the cap and slicks his fingers up.

Louis takes a deep breathe and gets comfortable on his knees behind the other boy. 

"Are you sure you want this, love?" He asks, fighting to keep his voice level as he presses his pointer finger into the tight heat. Harry mewls, cheek pressed into the bed and nods fast.

"Yes yes yes," He mumbles, sounding slurred and drunk with lust. "Just keep going-ahhhh," He gasps as Louis presses in another finger alongside the other.

He twists his fingers around just a little bit and tries to gently scissor them apart. He can feel the silken, hot area around his fingers start to give a little. He's purposely avoiding  
Harry's prostate because he knows once he gives in, he won't be able to stop and the younger boy will end up coming too quickly.

Harry is letting out constant whimpers, thighs shaking more and more, as Louis squeezes in another finger. It's a tight fit but Harry doesn't seem to tense up too much, so the older lad continues petting at his insides, trying to make the muscles relax enough to give him room to slip in his pinky finger. This is the most terrifying and exhilarating thing he's ever done and he's so hard but he hardly even notices, as focused as he is on Harry's pleasure.

He starts to nudge his pinky finger into the tight ring of muscle, pushing it up to fit in front of his other fingers, so it's an easier stretch. He feels Harry's body tense up and he brings his other hand the boys lower back, petting him softly.

"It's okay, sweetheart," He says, picking up the lube and drizzling more onto his fingers, beginning to slowly push them in and out of Harry's receiving hole. "You're doing so well, darling." Harry is whining even more now but his body is slowing realizing more and more, becoming more receptive as Louis starts to thrust his fingers faster, feeling the muscles loosen even further and this is it, he thinks. It's almost time to try inserting his thumb.

"I'm going to try to press my thumb in now, love. You have to tell me if you want to stop, okay?" He asks, rubbing his thumb against the pink, stretched out skin of Harry's rim. The boy underneath him mewls and takes in a shaking breath.

"I'm- I'm ready, please," He moans out. Louis slowly presses his thumb in alongside his other fingers. It's an awkward fit but soon enough, the top knuckle of his thumb is pressed inside the rim. 

He looks at Harry in awe, as he lets out a startled moan and Louis begins to thrust gently some more. They can do this. 

"You can do this, Haz," He encourages because he's actually amazed at how much the other boy has taken already, without complaint. It's like his body was made to take this.

The younger boy can no longer even form coherent words, just lets out loud moans as Louis finds some sort of rhythm and fucks more of his hand into Harry, trying to fit as much into him as possible but being careful not to rush the process. 

He meets resistance as he tucks his thumb up under his fingers, clenching the rest of them down slowly, as Harry lets out an inhuman noise.  
Louis looks up at him, to make sure it's okay to continue pushing his hand in. 

The younger boys face is flushed, turned sideways into his pillow, hands gripping into the bed sheets. His face is flushed pink and red and he's got tears gathered in his pretty green eyes. He's never seen anything more beautiful than this boy, right now.

He presses further in, his knuckles finally pushing past the tight ring of muscle and the rest of his hand starts to push in easier where is becomes smaller down at his wrist.  
Finally, his entire hand is inside Harry and. 

And it feels so hot, so tight around his clenching hand and this is definitely the most arousing experience he's ever had in his entire life.

"How are you doing, baby?" He asks gently, scared to move his fist just yet, as Harry has gotten quieter the further they've gone along.

He hears the younger boy gulp in air and open his mouth to talk, can tell he's struggling to speak.

"You- you can- move now." He somehow gets out, voice wrecked beyond recognition. 

Louis pets at his lower back and begins to slowly brush his knuckles up against the other boys prostate. He doesn't even really have to do much and he's honestly shocked that Harry hasn't come yet.

"How is it that you haven't come yet, darling?" He asks just that, eyes peering down at Harry's hard cock. It looks painful and red and brings his mind back to his own dick. But he ignores his own needs and continues to softly brush his knuckles up and down inside Harry's arse.

"I've- I've been," Harry bites hard down onto his lip, letting out a loud wail and Louis presses hard into his prostate. "Wearin' my plug a lot. Been trainin' myself for- for this." Jesus christ, training. Louis kind of likes the sound of that.

The poor boy can hardly speak without stuttering and his eyes are beginning to get glassy. Louis knows he's close to that spacey state he read about online.

Louis starts to move his fist just a tiny bit faster, punching long moans out of Harry's plush mouth.

"Ah," Louis gasps, pushing a little harder into Harry. "Been trainin' yourself like a fucking animal, yeah? Maybe I should get you a collar, make you my good bitch?" He thrusts just a bit harder and just like that, Harry's rim is clamping down around his wrist and he's coming in spurts onto the mattress, letting out a long cry of what he supposes is supposed to sound like Louis name.

The older boy lets him slowly come of his high and slowly extracts his fist from his arse. He thinks under normal circumstance, Harry might be hissing in pain right now but all he's doing is crying against his pillow, no noise really coming out of his mouth.

Once Louis fist is out, he slumps against the bed, body tired and weary. And he looks so beautiful, his pale back glistening with sweat, his lashes lined in tears and face a blushed, wrecked red.

Louis is stripping at his cock, aching for some kind of relief, staring at the gaping stretch of Harry's hole in front of him.  
It doesn't take more than five strokes before he's coming all over Harry's pale thighs and arse, spurting hot onto his skin.

\--

He struggles to get Harry in the shower and to change the sheets, making sure to whisper to the younger boy the entire time, to tell him how special he is, how good he did.  
He thinks they should probably talk more about their relationship, later. But right now he feels good, cuddling his boy in bed.


End file.
